criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Grimsborough with Love
From Grimsborough with Love is a case featured in Criminal Case and the 119th case in the game. Plot The victim was none other than former prisoner Veronica Blade who was found electrocuted in a swimming pool. The killer was fellow prisoner Ivana Golovanov who had been caught much to the team's surprise with the co-operation of two men unlikely to co-operate: the businessman and CEO of Greene Holdings Alden Greene and the Cooper Family Heir Ashton Cooper. Ivana had heard that Veronica had been released from prison and believed that if Veronica was released she should be released too. But Veronica had actually helped the police whilst Ivana had done nothing, and because of this she became increasingly jealous of her being from prison. So on the night of the murder Ivana kidnapped Veronica, held her at gunpoint in the Grimborough Leisure Center's swimming pool and pushed her in after a heated argument. Because Veronica couldn't swim she was pushed at the deep end in the hope Ivana would drown her but after Ivana saw the victim push her way back up she threw an electric heater to electrify the pool and end Veronica's life. Ivana was sentenced to life in jail. Victim Veronica Blade-Found electrocuted in a swimming pool. Murder weapon Electric heater Killer Ivana Golovanov Suspects Ivana.png|Ivana Golovanov Nikolai Kamarov.png|Nikolai Kamarov Sergei.png|Sergei Yablokov Mikhail.png|Mikhail Levin D8.png|Dimitri Balanchine Ivana Golovanov- Russian purist Speaks Russian Nikolai Kamarov- Mobster Speaks Russian Sergei Yablokov- Russian boss and witness to the murder Speaks Russian Mikhail Levin- Inmate Speaks Russian Dimitri Balanchine- Owner of Levin's restaurant Speaks Russian Killer's profile *The Killer has blue eyes *The Killer is older than 20 years old *The Killer speaks Russian *The Killer has blonde hair *The Killer is female Steps − Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool (Clues:Victim's body) *Autopsy the Victim's body (18:00::00) (Attribute:Killer has blonde hair) *Talk to Sergei (Attribute: Killer is older than 20) *Talk to Mikhail *Investigate Leisure Center Car Park (Clues: Ash) *Analyse Ash (03:00:00) *Ask Nikolai about the victim *See what Ivana wants to tell you *Examine gun (Result:Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Ask Sergei about the gun *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Blade family mansion (Clues: Torn paper, Voice recorder) *Grill Dimitri on his presence at the mansion *Examine torn paper (Result: Notes) * Examine voice recorder *Analyze voice recorder (03:00:00) *Ask Nikolai about assisting the victim *Make Mikhail confess about his participation in the riots against Veronica's mansion *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Swimming Pool (No clues) * Investigate Changing Rooms (Clue: Electric heater) * Analyze Electric Heater (03:00:00) * See why Sergei wants to see you * Investigate car (Clue: Handcuffs) * Ask Ivana why she is on the scene * Take care of the Killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Trivia * The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film From Russia with Love also owing to the fact that all the suspects are Russians. * Veronica's murder is also reminiscent to the way Capungo dies in Goldfinger. Category:All Fanmade Cases